


【曦澄】蓝宗主的童养媳 05

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: famdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012
Summary: 背景：原文背景，平行时空。人物属于原文，OOC属于我私设一堆，文笔没有，流水账，大概是中篇





	【曦澄】蓝宗主的童养媳 05

姑苏蓝氏，寒室内。

刚结束一轮双修的两道身影，终于减缓了速度，舍得与对方拉开一丝距离，暧昧的银丝还拉在两人之间，江澄伸出香舌将其舔掉，带着一脸才被很很疼爱过的表情，亲昵的靠在蓝曦臣怀中。

“涣哥哥……”

“嗯？怎么了，晚吟？”将人抱紧，一起倒在书房隔间的榻上，蓝曦宠溺又带着调笑的摸了摸明显因为被灌满，而有了弧度的小腹。“可是，还不够？”

感觉到深埋体内的那根火热肉棒又有抬头的趋势，江澄略显求饶的向蓝曦臣求饶。“涣哥哥!”

“好吧！”好笑的抚摸着江澄光滑细腻的雪背，蓝曦臣一副勉为其难的表情。“涣听晚吟的！”

感觉到体内肉棒虽然再次恢复该有的热度，但确实安安分分没有其他动作，江澄才没好气的瞪了满脸无辜的蓝曦臣一眼。

这一眼在蓝曦臣眼中毫无威胁力，反而更像调情跟撒娇，但他可不会把这一点说出来，毕竟他的阿澄，这么多年下来，还是非常不经逗，明明可以很坦然的与自己做羞人的事情，但是要是真惹过头了，就算是他，也要花更多心思与时间才能把人哄回来。

虽然他非常乐于哄他的阿澄。

“涣哥哥，就没什么想跟我说的吗？”

“晚吟想知道什么呢？”认真的看着江澄，蓝曦臣的眼中，满是期待与开怀。

“你明知故问？”支起身子，江澄神色带着一些得意与骄傲。“你暗中跟那边有联系，行事又没有多加掩饰，不就是等着我发现？”

“是啊，只是晚吟比我想的发现的更早，也更快呢！”奖励的亲了亲江澄，蓝曦臣开心的说道：“果然晚吟最厉害了！”

“不正经！”嘴上这么说，但江澄还是觉得内心一片欢喜。没有人不喜欢被别人夸赞，尤其是得到一向作为别人家孩子的蓝曦臣的夸赞。虽然这夸赞水分多，但江澄还是非常受用。就像一只骄傲的猫，赏赐的给了猫主子一个碰触的机会。

“那边怎么说？是不是……”

收起玩乐的心，蓝曦臣原本轻松的表情逐渐变得严肃。“可以确定了。”

“哼！那温家，真以为这修真界他们说了算？”

安抚的拍了拍江澄，将他激动的身子抱回来，蓝曦臣叹息道：“只要火不是烧到自己身上，玄门百家，是不会反抗的。”

“哼！那温家如今如此嚣张，正是玄门百家自己忍出来的。”不满的看着蓝曦臣，江澄担忧的问道：“我们蓝家会不会……”

“受到冲击是肯定的，但蓝家底蕴深厚，就算是温家想要完全吃下，估计也要不短的时间。”蓝曦臣的琉璃色的眼中，划过一道精光。“而且只要温家真的这么做，玄门百家肯定不会再忍耐，到时候局面肯定一片混乱。”

“那温氏家主温若寒……虽然不想承认，但他确实配得上修真界第一人的称谓。”

江澄是不知道那温氏家主如何，他只知道，这一刻，他面前侃侃而谈，运筹帷幄的男人，是那么迷人而耀眼。

【而这个男人，属于我。】

这么想着，江澄发自内心的感觉到骄傲跟满足。

“晚吟？”挑眉，蓝曦臣如何会没发现江澄的走神，他胯骨一顶，早就精神不以的小蓝曦臣，立马动了起来。“不专心？要惩罚哦！”

“嗯哈……你……嗯……”敏感的花心被猛然一顶，江澄一时没忍住，发出一声诱人的呻吟。

“晚吟在想什么呢？是涣说的话哪里不对吗？”

“啊哈……嗯……不……不是……我……”

总不可能说自己是看他看的入迷吧？这么羞人的事，江澄怎么说得出口！所以只能猛地抱住蓝曦臣，一把堵住他的嘴，让他没办法再问。

蓝曦臣一把夺过主导权，霸道的掠夺着江澄的呼吸，身子一转，就将人压在榻上。

将人的双腿拉开到最大，蓝曦臣每一下都顶的那么深，那么重，恨不得两个人就这么融为一体，再也不分开。一时间，肉体碰撞的声音，唇间发出的呻吟声，充斥着整个房间。

花穴被摩擦的越来越热，大股大股的淫液顺着他们的动作流出穴外，流淌在早已泥泞的交合处。江澄粉嫩的玉茎也受不了的挺立起来，然后被蓝曦臣抓在手中，没多久一个精致的环扣便扣在粉嫩的玉茎上。

“嗯啊……放……放开……”突然被堵住不能发泄，这让快要高潮的江澄难受的挣扎起来。

“乖，晚吟今天已经泄了两次，再泄对身子不好。”轻易的压制住江澄的挣扎，蓝曦臣嘴上这么说，下身的动作却是不停。双手抓紧江澄翘挺的臀部，用力往两边掰开，撞击的力道也是一次猛过一次。

“好……好深……”双手紧紧地抓住面前这具身躯，在蓝曦臣的肩胛处留下一条条抓痕。江澄难耐的蜷起双腿，挂在蓝曦臣的腰上，似乎是想从对方身下逃离，但每一次稍微离开少许，就又因为蓝曦臣的撞击，而不得不紧紧箍住蓝曦臣的腰，深怕被他撞飞出去。这样，反倒像是邀请对方插得更深一般。

情欲的汗水顺着蓝曦臣的脖颈滴落在江澄的身上，那副深陷情欲的样子，深深的吸引着江澄，让他忍不住伸出舌尖，一点点将汗水舔去。

“！！”动作微微一顿，蓝曦臣咬牙。“阿澄……这是你自找的！”

“嗯啊……哈啊……我……不……啊……”

江澄双眼被快感刺激的通红，眼泪止不住的流。花穴周围被摩擦撞击的通红，蓝曦臣的肉棒在体内横冲直撞，他能明显感觉到蓝曦臣似乎是想进入什么地方，但他现在除了呻吟，承受，已经没有多余的力气去阻止了。

“晚吟乖，把腿再分开点。”已经能很清晰的感受到花穴深处那个软口，蓝曦臣越动越兴奋，忍不住把江澄盘在腰上的双腿分的更开，开始大力的朝着那处软口进攻。

江澄无力的瘫在床上，全身泛着被滋润后的粉红，如一潭春水，任人取饮。两人交合的地方像是着火一般，越来越热，连带着花穴深处也灼烧起来，完全不顾主人已经无力承受，依旧一缩一缩的高潮着。

蓝曦臣知道江澄已经快到极限，自己也有些忍不住了，在盈满春水的花穴中进行最后的冲刺，龟头死死压住花穴深处的穴眼使劲，不顾江澄剧烈收缩的蜜穴，用力将江澄整个人往下一压，下身一个猛冲，终于破开花穴深处的软口，在江澄的深处射出一股股浓精。

江澄大张着嘴，却半点声音也发不出，只能瞪着眼睛，手指在蓝曦臣身上抓出一道道血痕，整个心思都被下身那不断沦陷的花穴给牵引。

束缚着玉茎的环扣被解开，那可怜的小东西抖了抖，喷出一股股白浊的液体，直到最后射出几滴透明的液体，才软下去。怜爱的摸了摸可怜的小家伙，蓝曦臣牵起江澄无力垂下的手，放到嘴边亲了亲。

“蓝……蓝曦臣！”好半天，才终于从高潮中回神的江澄，杏目一瞪，气呼呼的看着身上这个过分的混蛋。只是到底是被欺负狠了，不仅说话有气无力，嗓子也是沙哑的不行。

听到人沙哑的声音，有些心疼的把人抱起来，蓝曦臣略显自责的说道：“抱歉，晚吟，是涣孟浪了。”

抽取一件干净的外衣，把江澄包好，确定不会着凉后，抱人来到桌边，用灵力温热了一杯茶水，轻柔的给其喂下。“感觉好些了吗？”

“呼……”使用过度的嗓子终于得到了滋润，江澄没好气的瞪了蓝曦臣一眼。见人确实有好好反省，江澄才气顺的推了推他。“我要沐浴。”

“好好好！”亲亲江澄，确认功法已经运行完毕，蓝曦臣离开江澄的体内，抱着人就去沐浴了。

整个人被放进温热的水中，很好的缓解了江澄酸痛的身子。趴在浴池边，江澄闭目舒服的享受蓝曦臣老道的按摩，力道适中的揉捏，让江澄一阵放松。

“既然要做打算，那就做足吧。”

手上的动作不停，蓝曦臣温柔的看着江澄，语气有些担忧。“那要是我猜测错误怎么办？”

“无妨，只是吩咐下面的人暗中多储备些粮草与物资。”看着蓝曦臣，江澄自信的笑了笑。“有所准备，总好过被动挨打。而且就算打不起来，多出来的粮食物资我也有办法把他们重新变成钱财，不用担心亏损。”

“涣自然相信晚吟。”略微沉吟，蓝曦臣就知道江澄的打算。“晚吟果然深谋远虑，那么早就想好了退路。”

“比不过你泽芜君。”被这么奉承，江澄虽然开心，却也觉得自己受之有愧。“而且那些是原本就打算好的，如今能帮上忙，也算是意外之喜吧。”

“不过域外不比中原，只能作为万不得已的退路。”

赞同的点点头，蓝曦臣叹息道：“真希望只是我们杞人忧天。”

“怕就怕，不是。”对温家，江澄可是半点好感也无。

止住话题，蓝曦臣动作轻柔的给江澄擦身，确认没有问题之后，取来早些时候备好的衣物给其换上。

满身的痕迹被严谨的蓝氏校服遮住，不一会，孤傲俊美的江公子就出现在蓝曦臣的面前。

“我帮你。”取过衣服江澄动作熟练的为蓝曦臣换上，而蓝曦臣也乖乖的让江澄为其着衣。最后互相给对方绑好抹额，两人相视一笑。

“走吧。”

tbc


End file.
